Broken Pieces
by Vulcan Wolf
Summary: AU. What if something else drove Bones to enlist in Starfleet? What if it wasn't a nasty divorce from his wife? What if Jim had a family that loved him? Here's my take on a familiar story. Jim/Bones friendship, Bones/OC romance, Jim/Spock slow-building.
1. Chapter 1

**_EDITED!!_**

**_So, here's another fic from yours truly. This one came right out of nowhere, a complete what-if. An alternate take on what might have driven Bones to join Starfleet. Hint: It don't have a damn thing to do with divorcing his wife. He lost everything for a different reason. Read on, review, and let me know what you think! This is slow-building, so if something doesn't quite make sense, have patience and know that things will eventually come together and, for everyone, make more sense. _**

**_All the usual disclaimers apply. I do not own nor will I ever own (besides a uniform I bought online for Starfest, the movies, and various and asunder other odds and ends) anything belonging to the estate of Gene Roddenberry, Paramount, or the creators of Star Trek._**

**_AN: I took some liberties with the uniforms. Basically, I transplanted a sturdier, un-pajama-ish version of the uniforms from The Motion Picture for the Cadet and planetary uniforms you see everybody wearing until the armada launches. Not my favorite movie, but the concept of the uniforms worked for the purposes of my story. I'll post a link to the website I found that gives you a run-down of all uniforms ever worn in Star Trek (not including the 2009 reboot, sadly, but that's why I used the concept from TMP.) Okay, I'm done now._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter One

Leonard McCoy had it all. A satisfying, rewarding job as a surgeon and general physician in Savannah, Georgia, a loving wife and a beautiful little girl. His wife's name was Kathryn, he called her Kitty, his daughter was Joanna. He'd been married for eight years, a father for the past five. There was just one problem. He didn't remember any of it. The doctors – neurologists, psychologists, behavioral specialists, quacks the lot of them, weren't sure how many years were actually missing from his memory, but it was a pretty hefty chunk. So, with almost no memory of who he was or what he was, Leonard had technically run away from home. Packing a backpack with clothes, his wallet, a medical textbook or two, and a photo-album of pictures, he'd left the following note for the woman sleeping in his bed: "I'm sorry for everything, I've gone to find myself. I remember loving you, just not why. Goodbye, Kathryn."

Well, he'd found himself, alright. Halfway across the fucking country in some small-town dive in Middle-of-Nowhere, Iowa. No, that wasn't fair. This place did have a name. His long-term memory might be non-existent, but short-term was functional. The town was Riverside, Iowa, home to a Starfleet shipyard where they were building what promised to be a beautiful starship when it was complete. First of her kind, they said. The bar he was sitting in at the moment was aptly-named The Liftoff and sat a half-mile from the gates of Riverside Starfleet Shipyard 2-1A, which was home to the unfinished but promising future of Starfleet's armada. As Leonard sat at the bar, drink in one hand, he stared at a picture of a woman hugging a little girl. He was trying to remember their names, but he couldn't. Leonard shuffled to the next picture and looked at it sadly. The woman from the first picture was also in this one, but so was he. It was a wedding picture taken on his wedding day, which he didn't remember except when he looked at pictures. On the back of the picture, someone had written the names of the people _in_ the picture. Her name was Kitty, according to the picture. On the back of the picture were these words: "Leonard and Kitty. On our wedding day." There was a date as well, but it didn't mean anything. So he had a wife and apparently a little girl who looked just like him. But thanks to an overzealous, somewhat incompetent hit-man, Leonard's memories were fragmented at best. Somebody had tried to kill him and it hadn't worked out, but that didn't give him much comfort. There were things he just _couldn't_ remember. Like when they had told him that he was a doctor, he hadn't believed them. He had no memory of going through medical school, or the four years of pre-med. Or if he had enemies who hated him enough to want him dead. Hell, he barely remembered his own family! So here he was, in a small Iowa farm-town, trying to remember his wife's name without having to look at the back of a picture, looking for a fresh start.

* * *

The not-so promising future of Starfleet crowded The Liftoff tonight, laughing and carousing and generally just making a lot of noise, and Leonard kept looking at the door, half-expecting a recruiting officer to come strolling in and make him an offer he just couldn't refuse. What he got was far worse. A bunch of drunk recruits looking for an easy target picked the lonely, amnesiac doctor out of the crowd and laid into him. He managed to shrug off most of it, none of it really bothered him. He couldn't remember anything worth getting so worked up over that he'd flip on them. It obviously bothered other patrons, though. Not surprising, the good folks of Riverside probably didn't like a lot of hoopla for no reason at all.

"Hey!" Someone yelled before things could get too violent, "Leave the guy alone!"

"Don't get your bell rung for my sake, kid." Leonard whispered, "I ain't worth the trouble." The recruits, smelling fresh meat, turned from Leonard and turned on the kid who'd told them to stop.

"Or else…what?" the big one, the ringleader, sneered at the kid. Leonard looked up to see which brave soul was standing up for a stranger who, on the best of days, was lucky to remember his own goddamn name let alone where he happened to be. He registered ruffled blonde hair with touches of auburn, intense blue eyes that at the moment were not smiling but usually did. He looked young, maybe a couple of years younger than Leonard, but tough, kinda rebellious.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I don't think he came in here looking for trouble." The kid stood up to the bully, chest-to-chest with him, "Back off, pal."

"Or else what? What're you gonna do, punk? _Hit_ me?"

"Let me get this straight." The kid paced around the bully, "You're a Starfleet recruit, yes?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I wasn't aware that brawling with civilians was allowable by any standards set for the proper behavior of Starfleet's future officers. Let alone ganging up on a civilian who, from what I can see, never did or said a damn thing to any of you. Do I really have to call Captain Pike?"

"Who exactly do you think you are, blondie?" The ringleader sneered, apparently not impressed with the kid. Leonard sure was, it took real guts to stand up to somebody that big without blinking. That's when Leonard noticed what the kid was actually wearing. A slate-gray uniform with a vee-cut collar, Starfleet's Class A regulation duty-uniform for planetary personnel. The recruits wore the round-collar version in red. This kid was with Starfleet? A little young, wasn't he? Leonard subtly checked the kid's rank-stripes. Lieutenant. He wasn't even twenty-five and he was an officer? Well, Leonard had seen stranger things in his life. And if he thought about it, the kid was probably a Cadet Officer and not yet commissioned. Then why wasn't he wearing red? Did it really matter?

"Lieutenant James Tiberius Kirk. You answer to me, Cupcake. I say hands off the civilian, I mean it." Boy the kid knew his business, "I'm two seconds away from reporting every one of you to Captain Pike for conduct unbecoming Starfleet's future officers." Leonard looked at his aggressors, wondering if they'd take the kid seriously. Yeah he was young enough to be a recruit like them, but Leonard had the feeling the kid had earned his stripes the hard way. The big one, Cupcake, must have realized Kirk wasn't playing around and backed off. The others followed suit.

"That's what I thought." Kirk nodded and turned to Leonard with a smile, "Leonard H. McCoy?"

"Yeah?" How the hell did this kid know his name?

"Your wife called every recruiting office between Savannah and Denver. She wanted to make sure you were alright."

"My wife?"

"She said you probably wouldn't remember being married. Come on, I'll take you home." Kirk held out one hand in an invitation Leonard would be an idiot to refuse. The kid wasn't exactly recruiting officer material, but he'd sure made an offer worth taking. He shrugged and picked up his backpack, following the kid out of the bar. They passed an older man in a round-collar Class-A uniform, same slate-gray as Kirk's, it looked like he was waiting for something. This had to be Captain Pike, if Leonard had the stripes right.

"Well, Jim?"

"They're all yours, Captain. I found Doctor McCoy." Kirk looked at Leonard, who suspected this was the recruiting officer he'd been watching for. The captain gave Leonard a slow once-over that made him itch and nodded.

"Take him home and get him cleaned up, Jim, I'll see you kids in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan, sir." Kirk tossed off a quirky, lopsided salute that still passed muster, and ushered Leonard to a mint-condition classic car sitting in the parking-lot. It was the only one of it's kind in the lot, all of the other cars were hovers.

"Wow." Leonard rubbed the paint, fire-engine red, "Is this a Stingray 427?"

"Somebody knows their cars." Kirk smiled, "This baby's a '69 classic. Started working on her back in high-school, finished her a few years back. I'd come home on leave and work on her before Pike had her shipped out to San Francisco for me so I could work on her there." He got into the driver's seat and opened the door for Leonard, who got in. He'd seen these, and it was amazing he even remembered what kind of a car he was looking at. How many people could say they'd driven in a restored 1969 Corvette Stingray 427 Convertible? The drive was quiet, and he had absolutely no idea where Kirk was taking him until they reached a small, quaint house in Old Town. It looked cozy, homey, and all at once strange.

"So, this is home." Leonard got out of the car and stared at the house. Kirk took him inside and showed him where the guest-room was upstairs. It was obvious this house wasn't inhabited all the time, but it was still home. Leonard was grateful Kirk left him alone, but he kind of wished someone would ask him questions and talk to him. He fell asleep in tears that night, missing a family he couldn't remember. Kirk had him up at the crack of dawn, they ate breakfast in the kitchen, and after taking a shower, Kirk drove him back to the shipyard. Starfleet seemed like a safe place to start over, and that's where he was going. The shuttle was there, the recruits from last night were there, Captain Pike was there to make sure they all behaved themselves. Before they boarded the shuttle, Kirk grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to a halt.

"Hold it there."

"What? Ow! What the-?"

"That will keep the motion-sickness from making you want to hack." Kirk waved a spent hypo at him. Oddly grateful, Leonard shouldered his backpack and boarded the shuttle, looking for a place to sit.

"There's one back there." Kirk directed him to the back of the shuttle, "You'll be alright?"

"I hope so." He smiled bravely and tried to figure out the harness once he'd found his seat. Nobody bothered him, and he just listened to the steady chatter of conversations going on around him.

* * *

Jim Kirk kept looking over his shoulder as he prepped the shuttle for lift-off, he couldn't stop worrying about Doctor McCoy. What they knew about him wasn't promising. An accident a year ago had left him in a coma for six months and when he'd surfaced again, he had absolutely no memory at all of a good portion of his life. He remembered graduating from college and starting medical school, but that was all he remembered. He didn't remember getting married, or having a child, some days he barely remembered his own name. When Kathryn McCoy had called every single recruiting station between Savannah and Denver looking for her husband, who had left without leaving much more than a quick note, Jim had wondered why she thought he would come to Starfleet.

"Because it would be safe. No one would know him, it wouldn't matter." She had been in tears when she asked them to look out for her husband, to take care of him.

"Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"Go on back. He could probably use a friendly face for this trip." Christopher Pike knew exactly what he was thinking and smiled. Jim smiled back and headed for the seating areas. He found McCoy sitting alone, trying not to panic. Jim sat down and buckled his harness.

"How's it holding, Bones?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Pike sent me back. You need me more than he does." Jim smiled, "We'll get you to San Francisco in one piece, I promise."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous these things are?"

"I know how dangerous a shuttle is, try a starship." He chuckled, "Now there's a deathtrap."

"One pretty deathtrap, if you ask me." McCoy looked wistful. Jim smiled and took the man's hand in his, something he was actually allowed to do. Anyone else would have decked him, McCoy just held on as they launched.

* * *

When they got to San Francisco, Jim returned to classes and made Pike promise to take care of McCoy. Once they'd set down, the civilian was out of his hands. Things were okay for about a month before McCoy's teachers started to complain. He either didn't come to class or was disruptive when he did make it. Jim finally adjusted his own class-schedule to work around and with McCoy's. For the first few weeks to a month of this experiment, he sent McCoy text-reminders to make sure he got to class, sitting in the back row of the classes they shared and never once announcing himself to the troubled civilian GP. When another roommate was run off, Jim spoke to Pike and made sure they didn't try to pair him up with anyone else. Give him a few semesters to pull himself together before dumping some excitable greenback on his plate. The man had enough problems as it was, he didn't need roommates to make it worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**_For anyone who might be wondering, Jim entered the Academy before he met Bones, and when he meets Bones for the first time, he's in his second year. Just FYI and to clear up any questions there might be. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

* * *

_**

Chapter Two

Leonard McCoy didn't know why he was rebelling against academic authority so much, but he started to notice when someone in the background picked up the slack. Little text-reminders would come for important classes and tests, reminding him to go to class and remember to study for the exam in Level 2 Xenobiology on Friday. He had no idea who it was, but he was grateful. He'd run off a few roommates already and was perfectly happy to be by himself, but he knew better. The Deans would land him some new, unfortunate schmuck who didn't understand the necessity of not asking questions and just minding your own business. A few questions were okay, but these kids wanted your life's history. Leonard couldn't remember a lot of his, so he was a boorish conversationalist. As time went on, he remained single in the roommate situation, and picked up a routine that was comfortable and doable. His classes were challenging enough he had to think about what he was doing, but there was also classes on the basics, stuff he had already learned but couldn't remember. This helped bring memories of the years lost to amnesia back to the forefront. He just wondered who was in the background organizing his life for him. Someone was taking the time and effort to make sure he didn't fail Starfleet Medical, crash and burn on his second chance at a normal-ish life.

He really started to wonder who it was when, on January 20th of the year following his entrance into Starfleet Medical Academy, someone left him a birthday present complete with card and wrapping paper. It was a strange gift, but incredibly thoughtful and so useful he actually cried. Someone had, somewhere, found an old-fashioned diary with real paper pages and a soft-cover leather binding. They'd also given him an old-fashioned pen to write with, and on the card had written the following: "Happy Birthday, Doctor McCoy. I found this and thought of you. Carry it with you and whenever you think of something, write it down. Keep a record of your thoughts, so you can look back years from now and remember everything." So, he did that. He carried the diary everywhere and wrote down almost everything he thought or did over the course of a day. It really did help, and he soon invested in another diary when he started running out of room in the one he already used.

* * *

One day, he was sitting on the stairs of his dorm-building, back against the wall, feet against the base of the railing support, as he put down another entry.

"Doctor McCoy!" someone yelled his name from some distance across the quad, and he looked up. His gaze rested on a figure in red several yards away, waving at him.

"Damn kids." He went back to writing.

"Hey! What are you doing out here, man?" Whoever had called him before was at the foot of the stairs. Leonard looked over his shoulder and down. Standing at the foot of the stairs, smiling like an idiot on April Fool's Day, was Jim Kirk. Lieutenant James Tiberius Kirk. Leonard frowned at him for a minute before realizing he was actually standing there.

"Jim Kirk?"

"Oh, good, you remembered my name." The kid came up the stairs, "Man, you're not even wearing a jacket."

"It's not that cold." Truthfully, the day was pretty temperate and the sun was out. Kirk sat down on the step below him.

"What'cha doin'?"

"Writing in my diary, if that's any business of yours."

"Anything good?"

"Just trying to get stuff down so I remember my life." He leaned over the diary a little, "I had to get another one."

"Already?"

"You'd be surprised how much I can remember." He shrugged, kept writing.

"Captain Pike hasn't had any complaints from your teachers lately, how are you classes going?"

"It's like starting all over. But I needed to, really."

"You haven't been skipping?"

"Why on earth would I skip?"

"Just curious." Kirk shrugged, completely at ease. Leonard kept writing, but his focus was split now. Kirk hummed some little tune to himself as he looked out over what was visible of the quad from this angle. Something occurred to Leonard and he closed the diary.

"Hey, Jim?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Why do I care what?"

"You saved my sorry ass back in Riverside, pulling rank on a bunch of dimwit recruits, you kept me busy during the flight here just to keep me from freaking out. Whenever I see you, you're always asking about my day. How my classes were. Why?" He eyed the younger kid, wondering what he was up to. His friendly nonchalance was suspect. Kirk was quiet for a long time, apparently putting his thoughts in order before he said anything. That was a flag right there. Leonard leaned back against the wall, "Jim."

"Somebody had to look out for you, Bones, you know? Way back when, it was you against the world and no one understood you."

"Don't remind me, kid."

"And then things started falling into place, started making sense. You just knew someone out there cared about you, and you were happy with it. You never wanted to know who they were, you probably didn't care, but just knowing they were out there looking after you made you feel less alone."

"What would you know about any of that?"

"That was me, Bones." Kirk looked at him over his shoulder, his blue eyes sad, "All of those text-reminders you keep getting, I'm the one who's sending them to you."

"You? Why?"

"I didn't want you to fail. You knew you had a second chance, I didn't want you to feel like you were failing. I changed my schedule around, look for the back row next time you're in Level 3 Psychology."

"You're in my classes?"

"Not all of them, just the important ones. The xeno classes and stuff like that." Jim looked uncomfortable, embarrassed, "Please don't be mad?"

"Wait a second, kid. You're my guardian angel?"

"I wouldn't call me an angel, but yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I care." It was like talking to a little kid, "I've never cared about anybody as much as I care about you, Bones. Hate me if you want, run me off, but I did it for you." Leonard jolted back to reality and looked at the kid sitting on the steps, took note of the body-language. He looked at the diary and smirked.

"You coward."

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you say something, kid?"

"Because I didn't want you to think it was charity."

"Charity? Jim, this ain't charity." He waved the diary, "This is somethin' I'm wishing the doctors back in Savannah and New York had suggested or told me about a long time ago!"

"Why didn't they?"

"All a bunch of looney quacks if you ask me. Couldn't even tell me if I'd get back the memories I'd lost."

"I guess you have if you've got two diaries you're keeping. What kind of stuff are you remembering?"

"Birthdays, anniversaries, that kind of stuff."

"The important stuff." Kirk smiled. Leonard looked out at the quad and something occurred to him.

"Hey, Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"What's today's date?"

"September 16th. Why?"

"The sixteenth?" Leonard did some quick math in his head and realized something. In a heartbeat, he scrambled from the stairs and ran for his room, "Damn it!"

"What's wrong, Bones?"

"It's Kitty's birthday! I've gotta get her something!" He went inside, put his diary away, and grabbed his wallet, going outside again to find Jim waiting for him. At least he'd remembered his wife's birthday. She would have forgiven him if he'd forgotten, which he would have if not for Jim and the diaries. So, the two of them trekked through San Francisco to find Kitty a birthday present. He finally found a ring with her birthstones in the setting that he knew would fit her and had it gift-wrapped. Tucking the ring into his pocket, he looked next for a card. Finally, he ended up ripping a page out of his diary and writing her a letter that he tucked inside the ring-box. Next, he asked Jim a huge favor. He hated flight, but he hated transporters more. Jim offered to pay for the transporter time from San Francisco to Riverside and from Riverside to Savannah. It was a quick, disorienting trip, and he looked around as he left the Savannah station with Jim in tow.

"Do you think she'll be home?"

"I don't know. I kinda hope so." He rubbed his nose, "I missed my family, Jim, without knowing why." They wandered the streets of Savannah until he found his house, surprising himself by remembering the way on foot, and he knew Kitty was home.

"Bones? Can you do this?"

"She's home, Jim. She's…here."

"Go on, man. I'll wait." Jim pushed him towards the white fence that separated their front yard from the sidewalk and the street. He went through the gate and up to the front door, looking over his shoulder to see Jim smiling at him. Hoping he wouldn't just go to pieces, Leonard knocked on the door. He had to knock twice, and he moved down one step to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Kitty McCoy was well and truly surprised when someone came knocking on her door and went to answer it, fully prepared to tell off a salesman or some other brand of unwelcome solicitor. Joanna was at kindergarten, and she only had Hades their Great Dane for company. He was a good guard-dog, but he spent most of his time sitting by the front door and crying. Kitty knew what he was waiting for, and it always made her cry because she knew the chances of her husband ever coming home again were slim. Hades followed her to the door, not even bothering to bark, ears back and tail down. She knew Len was doing well in San Francisco, his recruiters kept in touch with her, especially Jim Kirk. Who, if she wasn't mistaken, was due to graduate soon. She had never met either of them, but Kitty knew she owed Kirk and Captain Pike so much. Bracing herself, Kitty opened the front door to whomever had come calling. Standing on her doorstep was the very last person Kitty had ever expected to see, and the one person she couldn't stop thinking about. She was so utterly stunned, she just stared at him. He looked nervous, but he looked healthy. His eyes weren't blank anymore, or as confused.

"Kitty?"

"Len! Oh my god, you're alright!" She almost knocked her husband down the front stairs, but he had enough strength to catch them both. Kitty buried her face in his neck, wishing she could hold on forever, "You're home! You came back! You came back!"

"I brought you somethin', sweetheart." He put her down, "Besides myself, I mean."

"What else could you bring me?"

"This." He handed her a small box, "Happy birthday, babe. I really remembered." Kitty opened the box and pulled out a tightly-folded piece of paper. It was a letter she would read later and save forever. The gift itself was a beautiful silver ring with a three-stone setting with a blue sapphire in the center with two moonstones on the flank-settings.

"Oh, Len! It's beautiful!" She hugged her husband and looked over his shoulder to the younger Cadet standing outside the gate. He just smiled and waved. Lieutenant Kirk was a handsome devil, she hoped he found somebody who loved him as much as she loved Len. She pulled Len into the house and Hades went absolutely nuts, barking and jumping like a puppy. While Len reunited with Hades, Kitty slipped out of the house again. Lieutenant Kirk came through the gate and she didn't let him say hello, she just hugged him.

"Wow."

"Thank you, lieutenant. You don't know how much this means to both of us!"

"I think I've got a pretty good idea." Kirk smiled, "I'm glad you're happy again, Mrs. McCoy, he's a good man."

"His doctors are embiciles and idiots."

"That's what I keep hearing."

"How did he start remembering?"

"Jim gave me a diary for my birthday and told me to write everything down." Len called from the house, "That's when other things started coming back."

"Took two years for the important things to sink in." Kirk shrugged, "I take credit for nothing."

"For everything, ya humble idiot." Len called back, and Kitty knew they were good friends. Kirk had been looking out for Len all these years, keeping him on track and keeping him focused, giving him tools to remember what the doctors had said might be lost forever.

"Can you stay?" she looked from Len to Kirk, hoping she had more than just a few minutes with her husband. Kirk nodded.

"He can. No classes or labs until Tuesday for either of us."

"Where are _you_ going, Jim? Stick around." Len frowned, the way he did when he knew someone was trying to back out of a commitment without being rude. Kirk smiled sadly.

"There's something I've gotta do, Bones."

"That wasn't my question, kid."

"I'm going home." Kitty didn't miss the way Len's eyes widened. Home, apparently, was a touchy subject and possibly not a happy place for Kirk to be.

"You're welcome to come back here when you're done with your business back home, lieutenant." She wanted Jim to have somewhere he felt welcome, and she owed him the hospitality she could afford her husband's friends.

"Just call me Jim, ma'am."

"Jim it is, then. Be well, Jim." She hugged Len and watched Jim walk away from their house, reading his body-language. He didn't want to go home, but he felt obligated. She was a little worried about that boy, truth be told. His was a wounded soul seeking purpose in a world that didn't understand him. She looked at Len, who frowned as his friend walked away, "Do you think he'll come back here?"

"I sure hope he does. He doesn't talk a lot about his family, but everybody in Starfleet knows about what happened to his dad."

"Oh no." Kitty felt sad and wished Jim all the best luck.

"Riverside is a very lonely place for Jim Kirk, I wonder why he's going back there."

"We'll be here for him when he comes home, Len. Come on, you look like you'd rather fall over." She pulled her husband into the house he hadn't been back to in three years. They ended up cuddling on the couch, just listening to some slow ballads on the audio. Kitty cried a little, they both did, and Len asked her if she wanted to renew their wedding-vows. Hell yes, she wanted to renew her wedding vows. And as soon as possible, too.

"Maybe Jim can be the best man." Len smiled, "He'd like that, I think." Kitty smiled and planned out her second wedding in her head. She would buy a new dress for the occasion, but would she buy a white dress or a different color?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wedding-planning in full swing, and the obligatory uncomfortable visit home for Jim. Dad's home! Yay! We all know Jim and his mom didn't get along so well, so it's nice to know at least one parent cares enough to want him home. Don't ask me where George Kirk came from or how he survived the Kelvin's showdown with the Narada, I have no idea and I don't really care. I just know Jim's got one parent who loves him for being Jim. Read, click, and review! Please! I thrive on positive feedback and constructive criticism!

* * *

**_

Chapter Four

While the McCoy's planned their second wedding, Jim Kirk was standing at the foot of the stairs leading to the front door of a house he hadn't been to, seen, or really thought about in four years. He was trying to get up the courage to knock on the door. Finally, he just gave up and went up the stairs. He knocked on the frame of the storm-door and stepped back to wait. He knew his mom was home, he'd checked before coming out. Jim wasn't entirely certain what he'd expected, but he wasn't expecting the door to open and the storm-door itself end up being all that stood between Jim and a much older man who might as well have been his clone.

"Winona!" The man called into the house without breaking eye-contact, "Winona, you'd better come out here!"

"What is it, George?" he heard his mom's voice from inside the house. George? Jim backed away from the storm-door as it opened and seriously considered turning around and running. The man in blue-jeans and a white tee-shirt came outside, closing the door behind him, never taking his eyes off of Jim.

"Y-you're…you're…"

"You're my son." The man said hoarsely, "You're Jim!"

"You're not dead." It was a stupid thing to say, but it's all that came out. All his life he'd grown up without celebrating his birthday, without his mom to raise him because he looked too much like his father.

"God, you do look just like me!"

"And you look like me!" Jim reached out to touch, to convince himself this wasn't some utterly bizarre dream. Touching was allowed. Having seen his best friend reunited with his wife a few minutes ago, Jim did the natural, childish thing. He threw his arms around the man who had half of the responsibility of creating him, and sobbed. How many times had he heard "I'm sorry, Jim. You just look too much like your father"? Like that was an excuse to run away and leave him with a string of abusive boyfriends? To be less than a mother to the only son she had left? That didn't matter anymore. The man he reminded his mother of wasn't dead anymore. Was it stupid for a twenty-five year old to cry like a child? Jim didn't think so, and didn't care if it was.

"It's okay, Jim, you're alright now, son." His father, his father, held him close and let him cry.

"You're alive! You're…alive! I can feel you!"

"Just let it go, son, it's alright now." His father soothed, doing the fatherly thing and stroking Jim's hair. It felt so right, so safe. So…normal. Jim was aware of his mom coming out onto the porch, her exclamation at finding him standing there in tears cut off by his father.

"Jim, what on earth are you…?"

"Winona, leave him alone. He came home, that should be enough for you." Oh if only there had been people around when he'd been little to tell her those things: "Be happy with what you have, it's all you've got left." But no, Jim had never been enough for her to keep her at home where she belonged.

"But he's not supposed…"

"It's the weekend, for Christ's sake, Winona. The kid's not allowed to come home if he wants to? Jesus, no wonder he ran away!" Oh thank you, sweet Jesus! "We're his family, we're not supposed to treat him like strangers or wonder why he wants to come home. If he's not supposed to be here, I'll give Chris Pike ten minutes to either call us or come out here looking for him. I don't think we'll be getting either a visit or a call." His mom, outnumbered, went back inside. Jim sobbed out loud as the door closed behind her.

"Easy, son. You didn't do a damn thing to deserve the shit she put you through." His father pulled him over to the porch-swing he remembered from his child-hood and they sat down. Jim curled up and stared out at the gravel driveway strewn with toys he hadn't noticed the first time.

"How much do you know?"

"Enough to put her in her place when she tries to pull that on you. Don't let her make you feel guilty for wanting to come home."

"She spent so long pushing me away I don't know why she would care." Jim frowned, "I thought coming home was the right thing to do, I thought it would be…good."

"It was the right thing to do, Jim, it was good. But, why did you come home?"

"Because I wanted someone to tell me they loved me." He rubbed his face with one hand, "And mean it."

"Jimmy, where did you go before you came out here?"

"Savannah. A friend of mine has family out there he hasn't seen in a couple of years, so I took him home to see his wife."

"Doctor McCoy. Chris told me all about him." Jim felt his dad smile and sighed, "You did right by that man, Jim, and I think I know why you came out here."

"I wanted to see if I had a family that would be as happy to see me as Kitty was to see her husband. It's her birthday today, you know? And what kind of a present does she get?" He smiled. The front door crashed open and Jim looked over as a three-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes came tearing out of the house.

"Dim! Dim!"

"Jim, this is Dante. She can't quite pronounce her J's yet."

"Oh, she's cute! Wow, hey there, Bug." Jim sat up just in time for Dante to scramble into his lap and hug him hard enough to make it hard to breathe. He coughed, "Easy there, Big Brother's gotta breathe." Dante let go and smiled at him, which was more of a welcome home than he'd gotten from his own mother, who followed her energetic three-year-old daughter a few minutes later. Jim hugged Dante more tightly as he looked up at Winona Kirk from the porch-swing. She looked confused, conflicted.

"And people wonder why I don't come home more often." He chose his words carefully, "It's really something when I get a warmer welcome from two people who barely know me than from the woman who gave birth to me."

"Jim, it's not…"

"Yes, it is like that, and we both know it. If I'm lucky, my room hasn't been turned into something else in the four years I've been gone." He got up and carried Dante inside. Going upstairs, he was relieved to find his room pretty much the way he'd left it when he enlisted in Starfleet. He put Dante down and pulled off his boots and jacket before he collapsed on his bed. Dante crawled into bed with him and hugged him, humming and petting him. Downstairs, he could hear his parents arguing and closed his eyes, burying his tears in Dante's hair.

* * *

When Jim left the front porch with Dante, George Kirk let his son go. He wasn't stupid, he knew what kind of a childhood Jim had lived through. Winona kept trying to brush it off or lay the blame on Jim. George knew better. Once he heard the bedroom door close, he turned on his wife.

"I never thought I would ever have to take sides." He got up, "But I do, and I'm taking Jim's side."

"Jim! Are you crazy? He's too wild, too unrestrained!" Winona obviously held that opinion firm, "He broke rule after rule after rule and they never reprimanded him! The fact they never kicked him out of Starfleet Academy is a miracle!"

"The only infraction I'm aware of is Jim beating the Kobayashi Maru, which, if you recall, went to the proper Boards and was judged original thinking. Not cheating. Stop blaming Jim for your faults, Winona, it's really starting to wear on me." He shook his head, "All you _do_ is whine about Jim not coming home, but if this is the kind of homecoming that waits for him, no wonder the kid stays in San Francisco! You never told him about me, did you?"

"Of course I did."

"No, no you didn't. Or he wouldn't have looked at me the way he did when I answered the door." George was glad Jim had taken Dante inside, he leaned against the porch railing and stared out at the driveway, seething, "You can blame Jim for being an impossible child, but you have to remember something. I wasn't around for any of you, I wasn't here to help you raise Jim and hold you when Sam died. I'm sorry about that, but I'll be apologizing to Jim first. Just because he looked like me never gave you the right to abandon him to your boyfriend of choice, which is all you ever did."

"I thought husbands were supposed to support their wives."

"We do, within reason. Winona, Jim is our son! He's half of me and half of you. But all you ever saw when you looked at him was me, and you couldn't handle that, so you turned your back on your own blood. Why?"

"Because he looks like you! He acts like you! He even laughs like you! His smile, his eyes, they're all yours!"

"Leave behind the memory, Winona, or I won't be around for much longer!" George snapped. He'd put up with this for the past four years, humoring his wife and standing by her when people told him to get out while the getting was good. He moved past her, brushing off her attempt to hug him, "You have a family, Winona, you might want to pull your head out of the sand and remember that before you don't have anything left."

"You wouldn't leave me."

"Given the choice? Yes, Winona. I would leave." George looked back. It would hurt to leave, but he would leave if that's what it came down to. "I gave you everything I had, Winona, why isn't that enough for you? Why can't you just be happy that I came back to you at all?"

"I am happy! Of course I'm happy!"

"And yet, it's just not enough for you. You have some twisted memory of me that I can't live up to. Open your eyes, Winona Kirk, you're living in a dream-world that's destroying your family because you can't see them." She cried as he left her on the porch, and George looked up to the top of the stairs to find Jim sitting there with Dante on his lap.

"So much for having a family that cared." Jim's voice was deceptively soft, "Maybe I should go back to Savannah and stay with Bones and Kitty. At least they want me."

"You can go wherever you want, Jim, but I'd like you to stay here." And he _did _want Jim to stay, they were a family.

"_You_ do."

"I make no excuses for your mother. How did you survive your own childhood?"

"Who said anything about surviving?" Jim spat. Dante knew something was wrong, she clung to Jim like a monkey and glared at the world, daring them to do something to hurt Big Brother. Jim got up and disappeared into his bedroom, emerging a few minutes later in jeans and a tee-shirt, a leather jacket over one shoulder. He had a pair of keys in his hand, and George watched him go. From the front window, he watched the motorcycle speed off, kicking up a dust-cloud that followed it down the county road, out to the highway, and wherever Jim went after that. He hugged Dante, who cried because her big brother was gone again, and wished he could tell her it was going to be okay.

* * *

**_Well, there. Chapter Four is complete. What did you think? Did you like it, hate it? Click and review, please! Stay with me, folks, everybody's favorite Vulcan features heavily in the next few chapters and we've got a wedding on our hands! And thus continues my latest contribution._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_We meet Spock in this chapter. Yay! And don't worry, it's not going to be a one-night stand kind of thing. And an FYI: Jim's been in the Academy for four years by this point, so he's almost ready to graduate. I guess that would qualify this story as an AU. If you want more on the infamous Kobayashi Maru episode, I beg your patience and just hang in there._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Five

Jim sat on the hillside, back against the chainlink fence, as he watched the finishing stages of the flagship's construction. She was almost ready to launch, and Jim had Captain Pike's promise he'd be on her for that. They hadn't even named her yet, but she was absolutely beautiful. Jim called her Rachat, Redemption. She would be his redemption, his chance at glory, a chance to prove to the world that he could be his own person beyond the shadow of his famous living father. He leaned his head against the fence and sighed.

"Civilians are not allowed on this side of the fence." A voice startled him out of his reverie and he looked up. The man standing before him wore a gray uniform like his when he was off-campus with Pike, but Jim didn't recognize him.

"Excuse me?"

"You are trespassing."

"Oh." He pulled out his wallet and tossed the man his Starfleet identification card, "I'm not trespassing at all, I just didn't bother with the front gate."

"You…are George Kirk's son?" Finally, someone who didn't say "You're Winona Kirk's son." Jim smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For asking if I was George Kirk's son. And yes, I am." He got up, brushing off his jeans, but refrained from offering to shake hands. This officer was Vulcan, and they didn't like touching.

"I remember you, you're the Cadet who beat the Kobayashi Maru."

"At least it's better than being remembered as the son of a father believed dead and a mother who abandoned me because she couldn't look at me." Jim took his card back, "I think the whole Academy remembers me for that, what makes you any different?"

"I was it's programmer."

"You're…the programmer?" Jim frowned, "How the hell did I hack a Vulcan test?"

"That's what we were all wondering." One upswept eyebrow arched a fraction, "I was fascinated by your resolve and your ingenuity, though I would never admit it before the Boards."

"That's why they never called me on cheating." Jim rocked on his heels, "The programmer didn't call it cheating!"

"I did not. I reviewed the recorded footage and despite what naysayers will claim, I believe you understood the purpose of the test and simply refused to accept that it was the only way."

"That's a lot of words to say I don't believe in no-win situations. Which, by the way, I don't." Except for one, but that was a different problem. Jim studied the Vulcan, "I don't think we've ever met before, what's your name?"

"I am Spock S'gai Sarek."

"Spock…son of Sarek. Oh! You're Ambassador Sarek's son." Jim nodded, "I knew he had a son, I didn't know you were a member of Starfleet."

"I turned my back on the Vulcan Science Academy when I was seventeen in an attempt to flee my father's shadow and the High Command's influence. It seems to have worked slightly better than I would have wished."

"Sounds like me with my mom. I joined Starfleet to make a name for myself so people would look at me someday and go "That's James T. Kirk, he's a real hero." I'm sick of people constantly saying "That's James T. Kirk, he's Winona's boy." Like I'm not my own person."

"How strange." Spock leaned against the fence beside Jim, a very Human thing to do, "We have just now met and yet it seems we have a great deal more in common than one would at first believe."

"Famous parents? Trying to carve our own destinies out of a crowded field? Yeah, that sounds about right. You might not understand this, but it's really nice to meet someone who knows how it feels to be..."

"Us."

"Yeah. Talk about legacies. My dad's famous for saving eight hundred people when the Kelvin was attacked, your dad is a Federation Ambassador." He looked at the starship, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is very…majestic."

"Do you know if they've decided what to name her yet? Last I talked to Captain Pike, he said they hadn't settled on a name."

"Why would I know something of that manner?"

"You're higher on the chain than I am, I was just curious." He shrugged. Spock shook his head.

"No, I am afraid I know nothing of what they intend to name the flagship."

"Well, I've been calling her Rachat."

"Redemption. An interesting name. Why?"

"Because she's going to be my redemption. My final escape from the shadow of my parents." He exhaled slowly, "A chance to make a name for myself in Starfleet, to be remembered as part of something bigger than myself, something…wonderful."

"You are very logical for a Human, Kirk."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jim smirked and looked up at the darkening sky, "Well, huh."

"Are you expected home?"

"Nah, I don't think they'll miss me. I came home on an impulse, not the best idea." He kicked at the ground, "I came out here to get out of the house." Spock nodded wisely, which would have bothered Jim otherwise but he liked the Vulcan.

"I assume you have not taken your evening meal yet?"

"Nope, never really crossed my mind."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not enough to be rude at the table. Why?"

"I have just now left the flagship and was going to find a place to take my meal when I saw you up here."

"Oh, sorry I kept you from eating dinner." Jim made a face.

"Would you join me, Lieutenant Kirk?"

"Oh, uh…sure. If you want me to."

"Yes, I would like that."

"Alright then, lead on." He pushed away from the fence, "Do you want to get out of the Shipyard?"

"I am unfamiliar with the town and what it offers, I submit to your superior knowledge."

"Hmm. I read that Vulcans are predominately vegetarian. Is that true?"

"Yes, but we do vary our diets accordingly."

"I think I know just the place." He dug into his back pocket for his wallet and pulled out a business card that was rumpled by time and handling, "It's on the main-drag through town, you can't miss it. Just follow those directions and you'll find the place. Do you have a transport?"

"Yes, shall we meet at this establishment?"

"It takes about fifteen minutes to get there, so I'll see you in another fifteen?"

"Of course."

"Oh, and, uh, Commander?"

"Yes?"

"Just call me Jim." That got him an eyebrow. Jim just smiled and started climbing the fence. It was harder going back over than it had been coming to this side, and Jim slipped a few times. Climbing fences was nothing new to him, this was just harder to climb than most. The third time he slipped, his fall was halted. Jim looked down and gasped.

"Spock!"

"You seem to be having some degree of difficulty."

"Just a little. Jesus, thanks for the catch." So much for touch-sensitivity. He got his bearings and looked over his shoulder at Spock, who held him in a neutral, supportive grip by one foot, and nodded, "Okay, when I say, heave."

"Are you ready?"

"Go." He pulled himself up at the same time Spock heaved and he cleared the top of the fence. Once over, he dangled for a minute and dropped.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll meet you at Fandango's, Spock." He got up and brushed off his jeans. Spock stood on the other side of the fence, watching him. He had one hand on the fence, fingers through the links, and Jim had an idea. He stepped up to the fence and slipped his fingers over Spock's. The Vulcan did not pull away. Jim felt something warm and living, a brush against the edge of his consciousness, and leaned against the fence, eyes closed.

"If we do not part ways now, it will be far too late." Spock scolded with no heat in the words. Jim smiled and pulled away, stepping away from the fence at last. Spock watched him mount the motorcycle and Jim knew he stayed until Jim was out of sight. That had been the weirdest, singularly cool encounter Jim had ever had. When he got to Fandango's, he was a few minutes ahead of Spock and quietly reserved a corner table for two with the maitre d', who knew him from previous visits. Jim waited outside for Spock, leaning against his motorcycle. Spock arrived in fashion, he was driving a fully-restored 1979 Ford Mustang painted black. The racing stripes were green. Jim whistled softly and watched Spock get out.

"Oh, wow." He pushed away from his bike, "Spock, is this your car?"

"Yes."

"You like classic cars, I take it?"

"Very much so. The remodeled late generation sports cars are faster, but the classic cars are more…enjoyable to drive."

"I did some racing before I joined Starfleet, I know exactly what you mean. Come on, I got us a table." He held the door for Spock, who went in ahead of him. The maitre d' saw them coming and was ready when they got to the desk. Once they were seated, they were given drink-menus. Naturally, Spock ordered a Vulcan wine. Jim looked for it on the menu he was holding and found it.

"And you, sir?"

"I'll try something new tonight, David. I'll try the Khrash-yel."

"Excellent choice, sir. Will there be anything else?"

"Hmm. Just some bread for now, that should do it." He handed his menu to the maitre d', who smiled and went off. As they waited, Jim and Spock chatted on a number of subjects, everything from car-racing to quantum physics and computer programming. Dinner, when it came, was fantastic.

"Either I was starving and didn't know it or it's just good company, but this tastes better than usual." He looked across the table at Spock, who frowned, "It's a weird sentimental value Humans put on food. You enjoy something more if you enjoy your company."

"And you…enjoy my company?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do enjoy your company." He took a sip of the dangerously potent wine, "And your taste in wine, which is not my general drink of choice. This, however, is excellent."

"Drink it slowly, or you will find yourself ill come morning."

"Hangovers are one thing, hangovers from drinking Vulcan wine, not something I want to familiarize myself with just yet." He just smirked. He swore Spock rolled his eyes. Jim had ordered angel-hair pasta with marinara sauce, Spock had ordered potato gnocci with green-chile pesto. Jim couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed a night on the town this much, let alone with a complete stranger.

* * *

They finally left Fandango's around closing time, which was about one or two in the morning, by which point Jim had drunk enough he wasn't going to drive home. Spock offered to drive him home, Jim wasn't going to refuse. It was a quiet drive home, Jim fell asleep listening to a radio-station from Rapid City, only waking up when he felt the car slowing down. All the lights were off, except the porch-light, and Jim yawned.

"Thanks for the ride, Spock."

"You are welcome. Your parents will not be upset by this?"

"They shouldn't be. My mom might throw a royal fit tomorrow, but so what?" He got out of the car and leaned against the frame, "Whoa."

"Come, I can at least assist you to the front door." Spock caught him around the waist, which took Jim by surprise. They got to the front door, Jim had to look for the spare key, and got into a quiet, dark house. Jim expected Spock to leave as soon as he was inside, but the Vulcan stayed. Jim went upstairs, followed by the cat-footed Vulcan, and stumbled into his room. Spock followed, closing the door behind him, and Jim knew he would be gone by sunrise. He gave Spock a pair of sweatpants he could wear to bed, going to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. His mom was used to him bringing home both sexes, but he wasn't usually followed home by a Vulcan. Oh well. With any luck at all, his parents wouldn't find out about Spock until well after the fact. He was brushing his teeth when he caught sight of Spock's reflection in the bathroom mirror. He washed his toothbrush and turned around.

"Are you stalking me, Commander?"

"I find it…difficult to stay away. Forgive me."

"No need to ask, I was just curious." Jim shrugged and ran the water to wash his face. When he was done, he slipped out past Spock, "Feel free to do your thing, Spock."

"Thank you, Jim." Ah, there it was. Jim smirked and went to his bedroom, turning out the overheads and pulling off the heavy covers. Vulcan body-temperatures were higher than that of humans, Jim had the feeling he wouldn't need so many blankets if Spock felt like spooning. He tossed the extras onto the floor just in case, he'd happily sleep on the floor if Spock wanted the bed to himself. When Spock came back, his face was cool and Jim tasted the Krash-yel wine and the peppermint toothpaste his mom kept in the house on his breath when he got close enough but never kissed. Spock refused the offer to have the bed all to himself, and Jim settled in for what he hoped would be a good night's sleep. Sleep, however, wasn't on Spock's mind.

"Wow, if you want something, you really go for it, don't you?" he had to smirk as Spock's thoughts and desires reached him through touch. Spock nodded.

"I am not unfamiliar with Human sexual practices, but only with females."

"You've never slept with a guy before?"

"No."

"Don't take my word for it, but we're more fun." He rolled onto his side and studied Spock, who lay on his back on the bed just wide enough for two people, "When you're with a girl, do you top?"

"That was her preference, yes."

"Usually it is with girls. But I dated an Orion for a few months last year, not something I would suggest."

"How did you survive?"

"I'm not actually sure." He would never turn down Gaila if she came asking, but he couldn't keep up with her and the hormones had truly almost killed him on at least one occasion. Jim rolled onto his back, careful not to make too much contact. Spock seemed horrified and fascinated by this concept, but decided not to dwell upon it. Jim folded his hands behind his head and watched Spock plan his next move.

"You must tell me what brings you the most pleasure, I must know."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll know." He smirked, "Trust me, you'll know." Spock then proceeded to explore the Human body at his disposal and learn precisely what made Jim twitch and groan and beg for more. They kept it quiet, but Jim promised himself he would never forget this experience. And hoped it wouldn't be the last of it's kind, either. When they were both spent, two times apiece, Jim fell asleep wrapped in Spock's arms, kept warm despite the cool breeze coming through his window. Neither one of them heard his door open. Neither one cared.


	6. Chapter 6

**_This chapter focuses mostly on George Kirk, so it's a little darker than other chapters have been. Well, not darker, per say, but the content is definitely heavier. _**

* * *

Chapter Six

George Kirk looked into his son's bedroom and smiled. There were two people in that bed, two very satisfied, exhausted people. A closer look revealed Jim's partner was Vulcan. Ah, Chris's vaunted Science Officer. This had to be Spock. He had a pretty good idea what the boys had been up to, and he was perfectly okay with that. George knew his son was bisexual, he accepted that part of his son, and just hoped that Jim could find a partner to love him for being himself without any predetermined expectations. Knowing Spock would be gone by sunrise, George left the boys to sleep off their evening. Surprisingly, Spock did not leave before sunrise and George stood by to see how Winona took this latest development. She took it fairly well, which made George think she was actually used to her son's partners staying for breakfast. Dante had never seen a Vulcan before and just stared at Spock, her eyes wide with awe. She wanted to touch him, of course, but Jim gently but firmly said no. Touching was not allowed unless you asked, and Dante wasn't brave enough to ask. After breakfast, the boys showered, George thought the water ran a little longer than strictly necessary for two showers, and headed back to town to get Jim's bike, which had been left at Fandango's the night before.

"Usually Jim brings home girls." Winona mused as they watched the car pull away.

"And never Vulcans, I imagine."

"No, that's the first time he's brought home an alien partner. I thought he was very polite."

"Of course he was polite, Spock's half-Vulcan." George rolled his eyes and drank his coffee, "I thought Jim looked happy this morning."

"You mean he looked satisfied."

"That too." George snickered, "Definitely that, too."

"It's been so long since I've seen Jim, longer since he looked so…so…thoroughly fucked."

"Winona!"

"Oh, stop it. You know what that looks like the same as I do, and I'd be a damn fool to think those boys came home and just went straight to sleep."

"Just remember, you said it first." George caught his breath. Maybe his wife didn't approve of a lot their son did, but she certainly had no issue discussing his sexual exploits with great candidness.

"I hope Jim's serious this time."

"Why?"

"I'd all over that boy if I were him."

"I'm not giving that the dignity of a response." George kept his peace on the matter, gently reminding his wife that she was, in fact, married. She just smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. For his own reasons, George also hoped his son was serious about this partner, about this time.

* * *

Jim, while his parents debated his romantic exploits, leaned against the wall of the building behind him and did some people-watching. He was waiting for Spock to come back from a quick shopping excursion. Spock had never been to Riverside before and in the time he'd _been _here, he had never gone beyond the gates of the Shipyard. There wasn't a reason for him to leave, and Jim wondered if anyone had missed him out there yet. Jim couldn't help noticing that the people on the streets were starting to react to something and when a cluster of girls practically sprinted past him, giggling like crazy, Jim _had _to turn. When he saw the cause of all the ruckus, Jim was floored. Coming down the street, a backpack over one shoulder, was Spock. But…_not _the Spock he'd left to the mercies of the women who owned Claudette Rosalinda, a high-end boutique that catered to both genders. Most of the nicer clothes Jim owned had come from Claudette Rosalinda, he liked their styles and the owners knew him by name. They knew his tastes and had almost died when he walked in with Spock in tow an hour earlier. He'd browsed for a while, helping pick out possible choices, before Rosalinda kicked him out. Promising Spock that he was in good hands and Claudette had worked in the big cities where they had more non-Human citizenry, so she could probably handle a Vulcan customer, Jim had escaped and spent an hour wandering nearby, before settling in to wait. Well, his waiting was over and Jim wanted to run back to Claudette Rosalinda and kiss Claudette _and _Rosalinda for working miracles. In place of his uniform, which Jim suspected was packed into the backpack, Spock wore a pair of Levi's, the boot-cut 517's Jim owned three pairs of because they were comfortable and if you wore in them enough they became _your _jeans, a Levi's denim jacket in "Dark Raw", and a white tee-shirt. No wonder the girls stared and ran away squealing. To finish off the new look, and Jim was liking it a _lot_, Spock wore a pair of Justins black roping boots. As Jim pushed away from the wall, just one thought crossed his mind: _That's __mine__?_ Which lucky jackpot had _he _hit today?

"Wow!" He smiled broadly, "Look at you! _This _is what you look like out of uniform. I like it."

"Is that why people stare?"

"Yep." Jim chuckled, "_That _is why people stare. That's why every girl you've walked past has stared and a few ran off squealing." He waved Spock to follow him, "But I wouldn't worry about your personal safety. We're good people." The xenophobes would get a personal introduction to Jim's fist if anybody tried a threatening move on Spock, who was more than capable of fending for himself and could probably kick ass blindfolded. They tossed Spock's backpack into the backseat of his car so they didn't have to worry about carrying it around all day, and Jim showed Spock around his hometown. They left the downtown area and as they walked the residential streets, they hit _his _street. He smiled and pointed out his little abode, "That's my house, Spock."

"So you do not live with your parents when you are home?"

"I don't get along all that well with my mom, truth be told." He shrugged and opened the front gate, "Come on, I'll show you around. I bought the place back in second year when Captain Pike convinced me to find a place to set down roots. I didn't want to come back to Riverside, I didn't have anything worth remembering or missing, but he kept at me until I gave in. It's not much, but…well, it's home. Feel free to poke around if you want to." Spock gave him a weird look and wandered around the house, exploring the rooms full of Jim's stuff.

* * *

It was just a little after noon when George Kirk looked out the kitchen window to see a gray sedan pull up to the house. He smirked and pushed back from the sink, "That took long enough. Winona, Chris is here!"

"Unca Cwis!" Dante shrieked, pelting through the house and out the door as George opened it. She took the stairs at a flying leap and bolted, bee-lining straight for the car. George just laughed as his daughter launched herself at Chris, who calmly peeled her off and flipped her upside down without missing a beat.

"Heya, Chris. What brings you out our way?" George was asking just to be nice, he had a pretty good idea why Christopher Pike had driven all this way from the Shipyard.

"Have you and Winona seen Jim lately?"

"We saw him this morning. Is there a problem?" He couldn't help smiling.

"I'm missing a science officer, I was wondering if by any chance he followed Jim home last night."

"Ah, so you noticed Spock was missing, eh?" George snickered, "The boys left this morning after breakfast, I haven't seen or heard from them since then."

"Any idea how those two, uh, hooked up?" Chris set Dante down, she seemed to know it was serious adult-talk and just clung to a fold of his gray trousers, blue eyes wide as she quietly observed an adult moment. George wrinkled his nose.

"All I know is Spock followed him home last night, the kids didn't even get back until two, and didn't leave until well after sunrise. Stayed for breakfast and everything. Polite kid, Winona likes him."

"_Like _him?" her indignant shout came from somewhere in the house, "I don't _like _him, George! Liar!"

"She likes him enough to wish either _she _was younger or he was older." George snickered. Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Well, so much for worrying about Spock. If he's with Jim, all's good."

"Considering they were complete strangers last night, they seem to get along just fine."

"They've got a lot in common, Rory, more than people would think just looking at them."

"Like what, precisely?"

"Legacies. How much do you _know _about Spock?"

"Not much, truth be told. I know he's one of yours, I know he's the first Vulcan to graduate from Starfleet Academy, at least that we know of."

"Nah, he's the first." Chris smiled and pushed Dante into the house, "Tay, why don't you go inside for a minute? I've gotta talk to your papa."

"Okay!" Dante, intelligent girl, hugged Chris around the legs and ran inside hollering for her mother. George waited until the door had closed and leaned on the railing.

"You didn't come all this way out for a social visit, Chris. What's up?"

"It's about Spock. And Jim."

"That doesn't sound very promising. They only met last night, they can't be in _that _much trouble yet."

"Walk with me." A request to a friend, an order, George got up and followed him off the porch. As they left the house behind, Chris started talking. Jim was due to graduate soon, he'd be graduating Valedictorian of his class no less, and his place aboard the unfinished flagship was secure as it ever could be.

"Then what's the problem? What's got you all tied up in knots about the boys?"

"You know as well as I do, Rory, Jim's not _like _other kids. He never has been."

"Meaning?"

"His bisexuality caused him some trouble early on, he had trouble keeping a relationship more than a few days or weeks."

"I hate people like that, judge a person by one thing and you ignore the rest of him. What changed?"

"Just like Jim played guardian angel for Doctor McCoy these past two years, he had his own guardian angel. Has for quite a while."

"Who's looking out for my son while he looks out for Doctor McCoy? I thought you did that."

"I _do_, but I don't…_involve _myself in Jim's affairs like this one. When Jim got roughed up by some homophobic Cadets in his second year, that's when it came out he was bisexual, one of his instructors got involved and personally oversaw the reprimand of the students responsible."

"A _teacher_?"

"It was Spock."

"Jesus! Why?"

"We asked him that question. He said that the reason he stood up for Cadet Kirk was because he knew what it felt like to be shunned and bullied for being different, abused even, and if he could spare one person the shame and hardship he suffered as a child, that would be enough for him."

"I _knew _he was a good kid! I knew it! What else?" George was finding a lot more to like about Spock than just his manners and looks.

"His meeting Jim wasn't _quite _the coincidence you would think. When he found out Jim was coming out here with McCoy on a stop-over, he followed them out. I think he knew Jim would come back, so he just waited."

"And Jim came back. Did he know Jim would take refuge in the Shipyard?"

"I don't know, is that where he found Jim?"

"That's the only place I can think of those two _meeting_. He's never left the Shipyard before now, has he?"

"Not until he suddenly took off to go have dinner with somebody. I asked him and he said he'd met a fellow Starfleet officer, a Cadet Officer by the name of Jim Kirk."

"Naturally you gave your blessing and a warning to behave himself."

"Of course I did. He told me that I had nothing to worry about, he had no intention of hurting Jim in any fashion whatsoever."

"Take a Vulcan at his word, you'll never be disappointed." George kicked at the dusty ground, "How long has he been _waiting_ for Jim?"

"Probably a lot longer than any of _us _know. Spock's the programmer of the Kobayashi Maru, and never once did he think Jim had cheated. He even told me it was a mistake to accuse Jim of cheating."

"Spock…_programmed _the Kobayashi Maru? How did Jim hack a Vulcan's test?"

"Who _knows_?" Chris shrugged, "He's a smart kid. I'm just wondering why Spock refused to call it cheating."

"Damn."

"Classes don't resume until Tuesday, would you mind keeping an eye on the boys for me?"

"Sure, sure. Another recruiting run?"

"Remind me why I thought it was a good idea? God, Rory, I miss being out there."

"Well, if the rumors out of San Francisco are true, they're giving you the flagship. Any idea what they're gonna name her?"

"Enterprise. I asked Archer and Tucker if they knew anything and they just gave me this funny little smile, I swear Tucker laughed at me."

"Oh, god, talk about two stodgy old men." George laughed, raking one hand through his hair, "I swear, they just fuck with the rest of Starfleet Council because they can get away with it!"

"Don't say a foul word against Jim _or _Spock in Archer's hearing, he'll be all too happy to kick your ass for you and do it as a _favor_." Chris laughed, "And he'll do it sitting down if he's got to."

"I think the flagship's worthy of her name, she's got a hell of a legacy to follow up and push over."

"That seems to be the pattern I'm seeing in her future officers." Chris smiled and looked up at the sky, "Starfleet's the best thing that ever happened to Jim, Rory, I can't tell you how _changed _he is from the kid I scraped off the floor of The Liftoff a few years back."

"Smartest genius repeat-offender in the Mid-West. How did you know daring him would work, anyway?"

"He's too much like _you_, Rory. I dared him to do better than your crazy stunt."

"I'd like to see him find something to match that, Chris, and walk out of it with his head held high."

"It's out there, George." Chris got real quiet as he stared up at the open blue sky, "Somewhere, they're out there waiting for another chance to shake Starfleet out of it's complacency."

"Complacency? We haven't stopped patrolling the border-lands and the Neutral Zone in ten years! Fifteen if you want to be generous! So far the Romulans have been behaving themselves, but that doesn't mean a damned thing." George spat on the ground, "If they'd _let _me, I'd take the first ship I could get my hands on and go after the bastards. I _know _that monster's out there somewhere, I've got a debt to settle with her _captain_." To this _day_, George had nightmares about that terrifying twelve minutes he'd been captain of a dying ship, saying goodbye to his wife and unseen newborn son, the sensation of physical death. That two seconds before he remembered nothing, wondering what the _hell _he was doing ramming a ship like the Kelvin into a ship like the one filling his view-screens. George wasn't even sure the damn thing was _just _a ship, it looked too odd, too organic. He couldn't have told anyone for sure, they hadn't seen or heard from the monstrosity in twenty-four years.

"You'll get your turn for pay-back, Rory. Somehow, I think you'll get a chance to pay a favor back." Chris folded his arms across his chest, demeanor hostile, "I _lost _you because of them, don't think I forgot that tiny detail. If I _see _a Romulan, they won't get a friendly handshake from me." George just smiled. No, Chris probably _wouldn't _give them the courtesy of a friendly hail. Not that George _blamed _him or anything. Wondering where the boys had gotten off to, he contemplated his own sorry mortality and the beauty of second chances people weren't brave enough to ask for but somehow ended up getting anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I just have one thing to say: Read (please), Click (pretty please), REVIEW (pretty, _****_pretty _****_please)!!!_**

* * *

Chapter Seven

As the long weekend got underway, Jim and Spock settled into a relationship. They both agreed that they would just have to keep it quiet until Jim had graduated from Starfleet Academy, with few exceptions. Jim had to beg Spock to let him tell Bones, he couldn't imagine keeping something like this from his best friend. If Bones found out Jim was in a committed long-term relationship _after _the fact from somebody else, Jim would never hear the end of it. They took Saturday and Sunday for themselves, and on Monday Jim took the leap of faith. Bones called Riverside looking for him, he had a favor to ask Jim. He and Kitty were renewing their wedding-vows, would Jim mind awfully being their best man? Hell no! Would _they _mind if he brought somebody along? Bones asked jokingly if this was a one-night stand he wanted to keep around for a while. _That _got an eyebrow from Spock, who happened to walk past with a stack of books right then. Jim looked up and almost laughed out loud.

"I wouldn't call him a one-night stand, Bones. He seems to think that's very insulting."

"_Him_?"

"Oh stop it, you knew I was bi the same week I _met _you!"

"That just shows how long you've been, uh…_celibate_." Bones made a face. Jim heard a discreet snicker and rolled his eyes. His sense of humor was rubbing off on Spock and they'd only been a thing for two days.

"I'm doing you a favor by asking before I assume I have a right to show up at your renewal ceremony with my new boyfriend in tow, Bones."

"Sure, sure, you can bring him. Ow!"

"Was that Kitty?"

"Yeah, she smacked me for who knows what."

"We're guys, Bones, that's reason enough right there." Jim smiled and leaned forward, "What time do you want me there?"

"The ceremony's at six. Think you can make it?"

"Not a problem. We'll be there at a quarter 'til, how's that sound?"

"Perfect."

"Bones?"

"Hmm?"

"You just used civilian time."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's not a problem, I thought it was funny. Two days out of the Academy and you're back to civilian time-keeping."

"That'll be a fun bit of culture-shock. I haven't gotten out of bed before nine once this weekend."

"That's _normal_, Bones. I'll see you at 1845."

"Thanks for doing this, Jim. It was Kitty's idea."

"Hey, we're not best friends for nothin'. See ya in a few, Bones." Jim signed off first and leaned back in the chair, "Hey, Spock?"

"What did Doctor McCoy want?"

"He and his wife are renewing their wedding vows, yours truly is the best man. Feel like going to a wedding?"

"I do not believe I have attended a Human wedding before. It will be…fascinating."

"Human weddings can be fun, though I'm not sure how much you'll actually enjoy the reception after the ceremony."

"Why not?"

"Drinking, dancing, stuff you're probably not used to doing." He shrugged, "You still want to go?"

"I would like to go for your sake, you seem to be a rather vital part of the ceremony." Spock looked so serious Jim wanted to cry. He meant every word of it, too. Jim smiled and got up. Not ten minutes later, Kitty called and all but insisted that Jim wear his dress-uniform. He asked which one she wanted to see him in and knew if he'd been standing in the same room she would have smacked him for asking. Starfleet gray it was. Out of respect for the occasion, Spock opted to wear a dress-uniform as well. While Jim wore dark gray, Spock wore sage green.

* * *

Leonard McCoy was chatting with a few guests when things kind of stopped. Without looking, he knew Jim Kirk and his boyfriend had just arrived. Having witnessed a steady parade of partners over the two years he'd _known _Jim, Leonard supposed he shouldn't have been _too _surprised. Really, he wasn't. But Jim's choice _of _boyfriend was just a tad surprising. If he wasn't far mistaken, Jim was dating a Vulcan.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He wasn't the only one staring, of course. For a relationship only two days old, Leonard had to admit that Jim looked pretty comfortable and _really _happy. Spotting him, Jim waved over a crowd four or five deep before making his way. Leonard excused himself to his guests and went to greet Jim and his boyfriend. Jim was doing him a _huge _favor, by the way. When they reached a good mid-point where they could actually touch, Jim took the initiative and hugged him.

"Mind me wishing you the best on your big day, old man?"

"Hell no! I'm just glad you two could _make _it." Leonard shoved Jim back at arm's length and looked him over, "Thanks for doing this, Jim, it means to the world to Kitty and me."

"Hey, I happen to adore your wife, Bones. Anything to make that girl happy on her wedding day."

"She had a few words for me after that phone-call. She said if you wanted to bring a guest, that was absolutely _fine _by her." Leonard looked over Jim's shoulder at the Vulcan and smiled, "Although, how she'll keep her hands off him, I don't know."

"Bones!"

"She's got an eye for attractive men, you landed the catch of the century."

"Alright, you be quiet! And be _nice_!" Jim glared at him, meaning nothing by it, "Where's Kitty?"

"Over there somewhere." He looked for his wife, Jim found her first and a split second later Kitty was on them.

"Jim! You made it!"

"I like to keep my promises, Kitty. And I promised." Jim had a kiss for Kitty that didn't bother either Leonard or Jim's boyfriend. From what he knew of Vulcans, they had a different way of displaying that kind of affection in public. Jim pulled back but not away and beamed at Kitty before looking over his shoulder, "Kitty, Bones, I want you to meet somebody. This is Spock. He's one of Captain Pike's officers."

"I'd shake hands, but I don't think Vulcans like touching."

"Thank you." Was that a smile? A conscientious Human, that had to be rare for him, "Jim speaks very well and very highly of you both."

"Really?"

"Nothing _bad_, Bones, yeesh. You're my best friend, for chrissakes." Jim rolled his eyes, of course.

"I believe I can speak for both of us when I express my gratitude at the…honor of being here for your wedding, Doctor McCoy."

"I asked a favor of Jim, he asked one of me." Leonard shrugged, "You're welcome, Commander, if just because I know you're behind that smile he's wearing." A chime sounded somewhere and Leonard resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "That's the signal, boys."

"I'll find Spock a seat and catch up in a few." Jim excused himself and Leonard made a last round of his guests. He wasn't _that _surprised when Captain Pike gate-crashed with Jim's parents. Actually, he was thrilled to see them, that gave Spock someone to sit with. After making sure _everything _was ready, and keeping his fingers crossed he could at _least _remember the vows, Leonard found Jim and waited.

* * *

Jim stood behind Bones and watched Kitty come up the aisle with Joanna, and quietly reached into his pocket for the rings. Glancing off to his left, Jim caught sight of Spock standing in the front row with Captain Pike and his parents. Why that made him so happy, Jim wasn't sure, but he smiled. Spock looked very solemn, a tad uncomfortable in the presence of so many strangers, and Jim wondered how long they could stay before it was polite to leave. The ceremony was short, the exchange of vows went off without a hitch, and Bones and Kitty exchanged their rings and a kiss. Following the ceremony was the reception, at which Jim had to give a quick speech as best man. When that time came, Jim got to his feet at the head table and turned to the re-newly-weds.

"This is the first time I've had to give a speech as somebody's best man, and I'm _really _glad I get to. I've known Bones and Kitty for almost three years, but I never expected they'd be asking me to do this for them. I met Kitty over a comm.-call when she called every Starfleet recruiting station between Savannah and Denver looking for her husband. He'd left to find himself, is what she told me. I promised I'd keep an eye out for him, and sure enough, he passed my way. That night was the start of something beautiful. I almost wish I could meet the doctors who took care of Bones after his accident, just to tell them how _wrong _they were. Not only has he remembered, but he's remembered all of the important things. This man is my best friend, and until a short while ago one of my _only _friends. When I first met him, I was lucky if he remembered his own name let alone mine. We've come a hell of a long way from that day, and I don't like taking any credit for the miracle of memories returned, but, as he'll tell you…" Jim smirked.

"You're the only _reason _I remembered a damn thing, Jim." Bones scolded. The other guests chuckled.

"Like I was saying, I don't like taking any credit, but he won't let me _not _take credit. All I did was give him a diary, and friendship when he didn't have a thing to his name except whatever he had in his backpack when I met him back in Riverside." Jim raised his glass to the couple, "Bones, this is for you, old man. Cheers."

"Thanks, Jim." Bones had the good sense to blush as the toast was drunk and Jim sat down again. The dancing started shortly thereafter, first was the couple's dance followed by the father-daughter dance. As Jim watched his best friend enjoy his second wedding-day, he felt a pang of sadness.

"Why are you sad?" Spock whispered. Jim sighed and looked over at Spock.

"I'm just wondering if I'll ever be as happy as Bones, if I'll ever find the person who makes me feel that _good _about myself."

"What makes you think otherwise?"

"Past experience, self-knowledge. I'm too restless, Spock, too wild. Most of the people I've dated since I was sixteen haven't really been marriageable material. It's not that I'm not looking, I'm just not…_finding_." He emptied his glass and set it on the table, "That's an awful thing to say, but I've never found anybody who wanted forever with me…without wanting about five million things along with it."

"Such as?"

"All these rules and requirements. It's like dating a girl for six months and all of a sudden, she goes "I love you, but…" and then launches this litany of things she says need to be fixed."

"People love the _idea _of you, but not you."

"Pre_cisely_! Thank you, Spock! That's exactly the problem." He nodded his thanks to the server who refilled his glass and picked it up to take a sip, "Ugh. Is it so bad to want somebody who wants to love me for being myself?"

"I was under the impression that was whole _point _of falling in love." Spock looked worried.

"Yeah, you'd like to think so." Jim made a face. It got quiet between him and Spock, but that was okay. Jim noticed his parents on the dance-floor and smiled, "Hey, Spock, look."

"What is it, Jim?"

"Do you see my parents?"

"Yes, I do. Does it make you happy to see them dancing together?"

"Yeah. I guess it's because Mom's happy. She was never that happy when I was little." Jim looked at his boyfriend, and thought of something, "You said it's been a while since you spoke to your parents. What soured?"

"When I turned my back on the Vulcan Science Academy to join Starfleet."

"I take it that's never been done before?"

"Not until I refused them. I made up my mind when the minister mentioned my "disadvantage"."

"Disad-_what_? What disadvantage? You're one of the smartest people I _know_!" Jim couldn't imagine anyone telling Spock he was possessed of a "disadvantage".

"My mother is Human, Jim. The marriage of a Vulcan and Human has not been done before or since the union of my parents."

"But your father marrying a Human only made _sense_! He was the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth! If he really wanted to understand how Humans act and think, it would have been _logical _to marry a Human woman." For some reason, the concept of someone using the heritage of Spock's mother against him, for _any _reason, really pissed Jim off. He didn't think it was just because he himself was Human, "Now, I've never _met _your parents, but I have to assume they eventually fell in love with each other and it wasn't just a marriage of convenience."

"I do not know if my parents _loved _each other the way I am certain Doctor McCoy and his wife love each other, for it was rare I saw them show affection towards each other in any fashion."

"I know Vulcans don't show affection the same way Humans do, that's taking me some time to get used to, but…didn't you ever see something or hear something that made you think they loved each other?" Jim couldn't imagine an intimate relationship of any kind without love. Spock shook his head.

"But remember, Jim, I am exactly one-half Human. I may not be certain of how to _show _my affection, or my love, but never think I do not feel either."

"I find that strangely reassuring. Well, here's to an end to bachelorhood, Spock. Someday, if I'm lucky." Jim raised his glass to toast thin-air and a dream. As they touched glasses, their hands touched. Jim had the bad habit of jumping whenever they touched on accident, this time he didn't jump at all. Kitty came and dragged him off for a dance, Spock joined his parents and Captain Pike for the duration. Bones joined _them _and Jim saw Spock chatting with Bones about who _knew _what. "Hmm."

"What?"

"I'm just wondering." He looked at Kitty, "What your husband and my boyfriend could have in common to talk about." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"You, of course. Silly boy." As if that was the most obvious answer. Kitty, perceptive girl, knew something was bothering him. She pulled back and looked at him, "What's wrong, Jim? You're not happy."

"I'm sorry, Kitty. You're such a wonderful human being, I wish I could _tell _Bones how lucky he is and how horribly _jealous _I am."

"You won't be alone forever, Jim. You're not alone now, and I think you have wonderful taste. Spock is a wonderful person. Maybe he's not _Human_, but that doesn't mean a damn thing." Kitty smiled, "Do you love him, Jim?"

"Can you _love _somebody after knowing them for two days?"

"I don't see why not."

"I think I do, Kitty, because he's everything _I _am, wrapped up in this calm, collected, logical package. He's my exact opposite."

"And yet…he completes you."

"As cliched as that sounds, yes." He looked over at Spock and smiled, "Yeah, definitely. I guess I should have known I was in this for the long run when I asked him if he was stalking me and _he _told me he couldn't stay away. He apologized for it."

"He said that to you?"

"First night I met him, he took me home and stayed the night."

"Jim!"

"I know, I know. Weird, cliched, and crazy. Not exactly love at first sight, but we do get along awfully well for two such different people."

"You have a lot in common." Kitty smiled triumphantly, "I don't have to worry about you anymore, Jim, I think you'll be _just _fine with Spock."

"Thanks, Kitty." Jim kissed his best friend's wife and dutifully handed her off when Bones came back for her. It wasn't that late, but Jim really wanted to get back to the hotel so he could spend some time alone with Spock before they had to return to San Francisco tomorrow morning.

"He'd never say a word, but I think Spock wants to get out of here before someone else tries to touch him, Jim."

"You noticed?"

"Hard not to, but I think I'm the only one who _has_. You boys take a night and I'll see you in San Fran tomorrow."

"Thanks, Bones." Jim shook hands with his best friend, said goodnight to the important people, and took Spock and went back to the hotel. The wedding had worn them out, all they did was sleep. Early the next morning, they returned to San Francisco and Jim prepared for graduation, which took place in a month.

* * *

**_Yay! The wedding-scene! Oh, and Jim and Spock are officially a thing. For the dress-uniforms they wear to the ceremony, think The Motion Picture uniforms, just less pajama-ish and more uniform-ish. Thanks! Oh, and the whole "re-newly-weds" thing was all my idea, I thought it sounded cool. What do you want to see next? Let me know!_**


End file.
